


[Podfic] The Case of the Missing Prince

by twtd



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Peter Pan (1953), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: The Prince goes missing, and Belle must solve the mystery.
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney), Ariel/Eric (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[Podfic] The Case of the Missing Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Case of the Missing Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62336) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 
  * Inspired by [The Case of the Missing Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62336) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> Thank you to Merfilly for having blanket permission!

**Author's Note:**

> Created as part of the Voice Team 2020 competition


End file.
